Hell Hounds are Humans too
by Cahmella Lionteeth
Summary: What if Hell hounds had a conscience and one decided to help out a hunter? Lets say the Winchesters. Still trying to figure out more about the humans she seems to have taken a bond with the Winchesters. Little does she know she's in for a tougher ride then she thought. (After season 10 before season 11) Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She tilted her head as she spotted the beautiful black impala, the desert air had given her a bit of a sand bath but she looked beautiful nonetheless. She jogged closer to get a better view when a familiar smell hit her. She recoiled as realized who this was, there were a couple of demons in the drug store already so either she let them trash the place to get to the male or she intervened and risked getting caught. Only one way to find out she chanted to herself as she headed into the gas station, waving to Madison who was the cashier she moved through the isles and as loud as she could "James!" she exclaimed. The male looked totally different from what she imagined but the smell that she caught from the impala was the same, she wrapped her arms around him. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes that where framed by a lovely scatter of freckles she noticed, though not as many scars as she though he would have from all the time of fighting. He tensed hard and as she could feel his arm reach back to his knife she whispered "They're after you. Lets go." she smiled, as she pulled away "I haven't seen you in forever" she gushed. The demons in the station all froze and like a movie being paused it seemed life had stopped. She knew time was of the essence "Omg I haven't seen that hunk of junk in forever! Come show me how she rides" She purred as she wrapped their fingers together and pulled. He seemed really perplexed but he smoothed his face out in time "She missed you too Lia. I'd love to show you how she rides" He smiled back at her.

Getting to the front of the store she threw a hundred dollar bill on the counter "That's for the gas and the rest for you love" she waved at the cashier. "Get in the car." she grumbled as he gave her a warning look but dumped himself into the drivers' side. She watched the door while pulling the muzzle out and started filling up the car. The demons walked out like a snake uncoiling, gritted her teeth "Hey guys!" she purred at the four. "Wanna get out of the car?" The demon in the red hat snapped to her Squirrel. She snorted, "Wanna go fuck yourself?" she smiled sarcastically; the magical sound of the pump clicking gave her a little more time. "What are you his Bitch or something?" The punk in purple growled. She chuckled and turned just enough to put the pump back and screw the cap back on, "No but I am a Bitch." She risked a glance to Squirrel who seemed to be about to get out of the car "Go. I'll find you." she growled before turning back to the four not waiting long enough to check if he was actually going to leave. The ever-present simmering heat under her skin exploded, her body changing almost seamlessly into the big black hound she was meant to be. She looked into the four pairs of black eyes, it felt nice but she couldn't pause long enough to enjoy it. One angel blade, a bat, a gun and a dagger all faced her. The shotgun that was cocked though was in the hands of Madison the cashier. Needless to say the fight was quick but bloody her fur coated in the red liquid of her enemies.

She laughed which came out to a cough/bark, nodding at the cashier who waved with a small smile as the hound bounded onto the dirt road and followed the smell of gunpowder, leather, sweat and dark spices. The sun was almost setting and it gave her enough coverage that if someone passed her she'd be practically invisible. She could hear the impala's growl but it was more of a ticklish tinkling then anything. It was a while before she made it close enough to howl and signal the man to stop. She could now see the back lights brighten and then stop, slowing her pace she let out a snort. He was out of the car with a gun pointed at her, his face tense. She walked toward him unashamed while her black hell hound form shifted and cooled into the short sandy haired female he had seen in the gas station. "This is the thanks I get for paying for your gas AND saving your bow-legged ass? Squirrel." She grumbled. The gun didn't budge. She stopped close enough to lean her hip on Baby, her arms crossed as she watched him. They seemed to be at a standoff until her eyebrows crinkled "AC/DC?" She smiled brightly "Wanna lower the gun so we can argue over music taste?" she asked sweetly. The gun lowered but he didn't put it away "No dogs allowed in Baby." He snapped, his lip lifting into a disgusted snarl. She chuckled darkly, lifting her form from the car she slunk closer to him until their noses where almost touching. His smell slammed into her and she committed it to memory her voice going velvety soft "if you _ever_ call me a dog again I'll track you to the ends of the earth and rip your appendages off and eat them in front of you. Don't. Be. A. Dick." My tongue clicked at the end. He was tense and still glaring at her. She chuckled as she pranced across the front of the hood "get in the car Squirrel. There's a Semi-truck coming and we don't want scratches on this lovely girl" her fingers gently stroking her handle.

Plopping herself into shotgun she smiled "C'mon boy!" Patting the drivers' side as if she was speaking to a dog. If looks could kill she thought as he slammed the door and glared daggers at her. She was surprised he wasn't shooting her or at least stabbing her as he started the ignition. While on the road it was tense silence until he broke it "You called me Squirrel." His eyes never left the road ahead of them. She blinked in confusion "Isn't that your name? Squirrel Winchester?" She asked perplexed. "I mean it's an odd name but that's what I hear daddy call you. It's normally added with Moose as your supposed brother or mate." She rose her eyebrows. She watched as he burst out laughing "You actually thought my name was Squirrel? And I'm not gay. He's my brother." He shook his head. She huffed "Yes." her lip jutting out "Daddy calls you Squirrel and when he comes home growling about you two he smells like you so I assumed that yes, that was you." She explained. He had calmed down enough to just a cheeky grin "Its Dean. Not Squirrel" He amended. She squinted at his profile "Then what's Mooses name?" She asked suspiciously "Sam." He chuckled at her. She crossed her arms "That sounds fake but okay." her eyes rolling to the ceiling before returning back to him. He looked tired but at least the air seemed a little calmer and She hoped it stayed that way.

It took a little longer for the now comfortable silence to break again "So why did you help me?" He asked. She shrugged "I was curious mostly. Other then that I'm getting tossed out for bad behavior for a while and I like to piss my dad off any chance I get. You and this supposed 'Sam' are talked a lot about in hell and I wanted to know more about you. I thought since I like fighting and you like fighting I could come play time with you on this side. I already know a lot about the monsters you fight but there's a couple details I'm concerned about." She rambled on. He cocked his head to the side "Like what?" he asked avoiding the rest of what she had said, his voice tense again. She cleared her throat "It's said that you met Cain and you've killed angels. Daddy was with you with Cain and apparently worked with an Angel named Castiel but I think he was just making things up." She watched his reaction closely. The soft ruble of the engine quieted her rapid heart beat though it didn't dim her excitement. He frowned deeply "All True." He admitted. She listened to his steady heartbeat and noticed his smell didn't spike or change, she recoiled "Shit." She mumbled. He chuckled "Why would he lie in the first place? If any thing to his…Kids?" his brows crumbled as he searched for the right word. She laughed, "Kids is good. Anyway, he's a demon and has tons of practice lying to humans why would it be any different to his kids?" she asked biting her knuckle. He shrugged "Has he ever lied to you before?" his voice closer to inquisitive then to assuming. She nodded "Loads of times. Where are we going by the way?" She asked looking around "Also why is um Sam not here?" She made a show of 'searching' the impala for the male.

She couldn't explain to him why she actually wanted to leave hell though to be honest she couldn't even explain the whole reason to herself. Hellhounds were put under a lot of guard over the last few months and even though it wasn't exactly boring she wanted to experience the human world. They were normally able to roam around and watch but not interact, not that most of them wanted to. She always was a little different not only because she was the youngest but also that the humans fascinated her. They had such odd traditions like putting angels on tops of trees and singing about death to kids, she loved watching them. There was a couple odd things too like dressing up one day in the year to walk around and get sweets that tasted terrible or flying pieces of cloth into the air attached to a string. She loved watching it but she's always wanted to know why. The last few years with minimal interaction was killing her so she decided to bust out.

He bit his lip for a couple of seconds "I'm off on a food run or rather was but now we're heading off to the bunker. Hey, how do I know you're not a spy or trying to kill me?" He suddenly asked watching her. She looked perplexed for a moment before the words fell out "One, Blood Oath. Two, if I wanted you dead I'd have dragged you down to hell already." She said simply. He paused as if considering "How would you do it, the blood contract?" he asked bordering on the side of skepticism. She smiled "Well there's a couple different ways but the less messy way is for me to sign a contract in my own blood along with yours" She opened the glove compartment an rifled through it before coming up with a small piece of paper. She grabbed a pen from it also and scratched out what sounded to be a good Oath before tossing it to him, propping his elbows onto Babies steering wheel he chuckled "Why don't you ask your dad to make one? He seems to know a lot more about them" He said before tossing it back to her. She groaned while she picked it up off the floor of the car "Seriously? My dad kicked me out. Like I'm just going to go and Waltz up to him and go 'Oh Daddy dearest will you pretty please make a contract for me so I can bind my loyalty to the Winchester who you love and hate all at the same time? That would be great thanks'" Her voice sounding like a squeaky toddlers. He snorted "True." was his only response to her while the road stretched out before them. She wasn't sure how this was going to play this out but she'd be smited if she'd be going back after finally getting in good contact with the humans. She was also excited to meet 'Sam' though she hoped he wasn't as stoic as his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note - PS guys new writer please be nice but critiques are welcome. I hope you like this new chapter 3**

They pulled over at one point, the dirt settling as she got out of the car "Okay I need a regular dagger and a piece of wood." She mumbled to herself before going off to look for a stick. Dean had already left the car and came around to the trunk to watch her. She pranced back with the flimsy piece of paper with the blood oath written on it "You're a hell hound. Act like one." The hunter shook his head as she skipped the rest of the way to the trunk in a fit of giggles, it felt good to be able to run around again. She reread over the transcript and nodded to herself "Okay so lets clarify that this is what will bind me to you and your kin. I'm to protect and follow you until you or one of your kin choose to destroy the bond or that your whole blood line runs out and therefor I'll be released of my duties. Until then I'll have to follow you till death unless your released onto hell in which case my duties will not me terminated and I shall follow you there too." She smiled to herself. She knew that this was a big thing and not to be taken lightly but there wasn't a chance she was going to let her father drag her back without a trump card like this one. Even though he kicked her out there would be a time in which he got bored or missed one of his precious hellhounds and decided to come collect her. She sharpened the twig to a fine point and placed it on the trunk before grabbing the dagger from him, dragging it over her palm she watched the bright red blood pool onto her palm. Grabbing the twig she dipped it into the growing pool of blood in her palm and signed her name in the bottom left corner. The power coursed through her, she could almost touch the bind that she felt like a rope gripping her to the hunter in front of her and one off in the distance. She looked to Dean before licking the blood off her hand. Dean grimaced and held out a bandana for her injured hand though when she showed it to him it was already clogged up. "Hell hounds heal fast unless it's a mortal blow." She grumbled at all the blood that still clung to parts of her from her previous fight. Her shorts were ruined along with the dark green tank top she wore she thought absently though she might be able to get it out of her black boots. He nodded but was quiet, stuffing the oath into his pocket before they made their way back into the Impala.

They were both quiet until they got to the bunker; she watched him unlock the door and followed him with one of the duffel bags slung over her shoulder. She smiled as she walked in "It's huge!" She exclaimed. Dean huffed and made his way down the stairs which she followed him happily until she seen Castiel the angel and who she thought to be 'Sam'. Looking up to Sam she smiled and waved though it quickly faltered when she realized he was glaring at his brother. The air was tense and only got worse as Castiel laid eyes on her, making her way behind Dean she hid. Castiel moved to watch her though with a deeply disturbed look "Dean." His deep voice becoming a warning "You do know there's a hell hound following after you. Who is covered in blood." She watched him pull out an angel blade. She squeaked and hid more behind Dean "Dean. Don't let them kill me I seriously just signed a contract with you. I won't be any use if I die." I reminded him moving farther away from the Angel. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Sam had now pulled out the blade of cur that meant if he tried to kill her that her hands were tied. She whimpered, the bag dropping her nervous energy transforming just as quickly as anger would have. She was still backing up with her nose to the ground and her ears pressed back. The sign of submission but before anyone more could move she heard the shuffle of paper as Dean pulled out the contract.

Sam turned as Deans husky voice spoke "Look. She signed it in blood. She's sworn to protect us. She's not a threat." He handed it over to Sam. The angel hadn't moved and that scared her more. Her nail clacked against the tile as she watched Castiel, moving to be behind dean again, watching the Angel from behind Deans elbow. Dean huffed "she's been in the car for hours Cas. If she wanted to kill me she would have. I'll tell you the rest later." She looked up to Deans face and yipped at him. The Angel sighed heavily putting the Angel blade back into his coat, Sams face was a level bitch face but he hadn't spoke since she walked in. She watched the tall male with his shoulder length brown hair and strict hazel eyes, He was bigger then Dean and wider she noticed. Her mind rambled off on how evenly they'd be matched if they fought since she was a bit stronger then what her human form looked like but was small for a hellhound even in human form. Most hellhounds in human form were about as big as him even as humans, though she as a human only came to the top of Deans shoulder. Turning back to human she hoped the danger had passed but even though all the knives and guns weren't out it didn't mean they were gone.

The bunker was tense with her presence and even though she was givin a room to sleep in she preferred the open floor of the library. She couldn't stay asleep in human form and her hearing was dampened in it, which made her even in a normal setting a little antsy. She explored most of the rooms the first day she got there and even though they wanted to protest the fact was that she was on their side. She had made a habit of adding things to the Men of Letters Archive when she wasn't snooping around with little post-it notes, things like how many different ways there was to kill a Vampire or what hellhounds ate. Most of it was just random knowledge but it was better then following Dean around and avoiding any contact with the bigger Winchester brother and the glaring Angel. She swore every time Sam seen her round a corner he went to grab for a gun in the back of his waist band, depending on how bad she wanted to get past him she's either turn and walk the other way or keep as close to the wall and avoid eye contact at all costs while going past him. "This is worse then Hell" she grumbled to herself one morning watching Dean from across the table watching a movie. He poked her in the nose "boop" he smirked, which had her crinkling her nose at him and huffing.

She soon found that Sam would go running in the morning and so she devised a plan and snuck after him a couple minutes later. Following his scent she sprinted until she was running next to him. He was closer to a light jog then a full-blown run though when he seen her coming up he sped up. She huffed and increased her speed until she was next to him "I signed a mother fucking contract can you not at least act like I came for any other reason then to have a nice run with you" she grumbled. He didn't respond but she took it as he had gotten at least a little more used to her presence and wouldn't try and lose her again. The run was nice and long and even though his stride was longer then hers she had the power to match him. It wasn't like a pack run but it got her out of the bunker and that made her at least a little grateful for.

She found a rhythm soon, follow Sam out on a run in the mornings and work out with him until he was done then go find Dean and eat with him while making sure he wasn't going to leave. He left sometimes which gave her a chance to get out of the bunker then when they got back it was back to reading or finding Sam to ask him more about humans. It became comfortable and almost homey but working out with Sam turned into watching Sam work out. She didn't know when the attraction set in but during one of their spars it turned, she noticed how nice his stubble looked or how she liked when he wore a ponytail because she could see his face more clearly. His massive frame was on top of her with her arms bound to her rib cage and her legs trapped under his, her face blushed and without another thought she surged her upper body off the floor and threw him off her with more force then was necessary. They were quiet which was normal unless she was asking him a question so when she tapped the floor twice signaling the end of the game and he spoke it threw her off "What's wrong?" He asked. She was a terrible liar and wasn't surprised when her voice stuttered "N-Nothing. I'm Fine. Awesome. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed a towel quickly from the bench and was about to be out the door when he grabbed her wrist "Cahmella. Talk to me." His lip jutted out and she almost laughed when he looked like a lost pup. She was too caught up in the strange attraction to do more then snatch her wrist out of his grasp and repeated, "I'm going to take a shower. Thanks for sparring with me" turning and jogging out the door.

She was only able to take a deep breath once she had locked herself in her room "Cahmella. Seriously. Get. A. Grip. He's a human" She growled at herself. Stepping into the bathroom that was connected to her room she huffed "Humans and selfish and greedy and stupid. You're also a hell hound. Hell. Hound." She repeated the words that Crowley and her family had said time and time again. She couldn't put any feeling behind the words though. She liked the Winchesters. They were more serious then her family but they could be goofy and loving more then her family. Dean 'boop'ed her when she got too broody and Sam pouted when she chose reading over sparing. It didn't seem like a lot but all the small things they did seemed to tie her closer to them even then the blood tie could. She had sat and watched movies with Dean and shared random knowledge with Sam when they were in the car together. Dean let her borrow the headphones and showed her 'classic rock' which was right now her favorite. Sam would make her food too when he made Dean food and even though it made her feel like a pup again she ate it anyway.

She needed to start fighting again. Underground fighting. Heaven, bar fights would even help. She was going soft more and more and with the drought of cases they had recently she needed to remind herself she didn't belong in their world. The steam in the bathroom had got thick like shaving cream and she couldn't smell anything, which irritated her. Stepping out she gripped a towel around her self and dried off quickly. She didn't like leaving the Winchesters alone but she could feel in her blood that if either of them got in trouble she would feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

She continued reasoning to herself why she should do this and was surprised at herself how much she needed to feel okay with going out. It had only been about a month but leaving the bunker without the hunters made her stomach drop. She still had enough money from her last fights but this wasn't about money, reasoning further though she liked the knowledge that she could maybe get the hunters something with the extra cash. She was going to have to wait for nightfall to do anything and she didn't want Sam to spot her. She smiled softly to herself, it was like the beginning again though it seemed the hunter was going to want to find her. She pondered what she was going to do with the rest of the day without Sam coming to find her to talk or Dean coming to find her because he was worried. They seemed to almost enjoy her company at this point and- she got it, she would hang out with Dean so Sam couldn't trap her long enough to talk to her. She smiled to herself as she slipped on a dress she had bought on one of the trips out, making her way around she looked for the strongest scent of Dean. He was in his room actually, she stood in front of the door and bit her lip; she didn't want to walk in on something she shouldn't have. She knocked twice rather loudly, she made the decision that if he didn't answer she'd go find something else. His husky voice called out though just as Sam rounded the corner, her face flushed as she went into Deans room. Dean gladly didn't ask why she was red as a tomato and just patted the bed beside him, his laptop in his lap and she could hear the sounds of fake fighting through the headphones.

"Avengers. You in?" he asked as she scurried over to the side and melted into the mattress next to him. She smiled "Hell yeah!" she smiled as he pushed play; it had just started. The movie was nice and long and even though she had already seen that it was nice to have Deans soft commentary. It was kind of funny she thought as she watched Deans face, he was just as handsome as his brother but it was only platonic love with him. He was also really easy to love with his sassy, cheesy humor and if she was being truly honest with herself she seen spots of him in herself. At one point the movie ended but he was prepared and held another long enough to put it into the laptop and play it. He reassured her that she'd like it, not one to question the males movie taste she just settled her cheek on his shoulder and watched the small bright laptop.

A couple hours later she got up and stretched listening to her bones crack back into place. They had finished the second movie and were now binge watching Game of Thrones, her for the first time. He got up and did the same while watching her "Anything on your mind?" He asked his head bowed, she paused and turned to him. This was unusual' she thought to herself though a little movie muddled 'Dean isn't the type to ask anybody about their lives unless he's worried' she then remembered her red-faced entrance and blushed anew. Watching Dean who was now watching her she cleared her throat "Do you trust me enough to tell you if I did need something?" she asked throwing the question back at him. He nodded to her relief and didn't broach the subject any further while lifting an empty cup from his night stand; motioning out the door. She grabbed the empty bowl of munchies and walking out first and headed off to the kitchen. They met back up with her having a new bowl and him having a full drink, he smiled as she walked in and grabbed a handful before she even sat down. He started up the show again and they settled in.

It was hours before they moved once more and from the smell in the air vents it was now well into night. She stood up and smiled at him "'kay James-Dean I'mma see you later. Have fun without me" she slurred the tired feeling she'd got from not moving in a dark room for hours finally catching up with her. She had started calling him James-Dean a little while after she moved in, it was to commemorate the first time they met and he didn't seem to mind it. Fist-bumping her he got up too "I'mma get one more drink and then off to bed" he told her while he followed her out the door. She walked back to her room though her normal strut was languid and her mind foggy. Stepping into her room though she was reminded of the fact that she had plans to go out, her towel which laid innocently enough on her bed post shook her awake. She took a deep breath and willed her body to summon enough energy to go through with her plan.

She got dressed in a pair of leggings and a nice tight sports bra with a loose jacket over all of it; she made her way to the front of the bunker. She was glad she wasn't human or she was going to need a lot more supplies, she should be able to heal fully before she got back to the bunker. To her dismay Dean of coarse was coming out of the kitchen the same time she was going through the library. She hadn't fully planned on what to say and the truth seemed like a really bad idea, though when she just passed Dean with a nervous smile she wasn't stopped though he seemed to watch her quizzically. She thought she was going to get out clean before Deans voice stopped her half-way up the stairs "Where you off to?" he asked suspiciously "You've already gone running with Sam and you seemed really tired a couple minutes ago." He noted. Her nervousness made her snap back "I Just want to get some air. Dad." She added sarcastically but though the snip was supposed to make her feel relief it felt more like a turning knife in her gut. He was quiet and for an unknown reason she waited for his reply hoping her half lie wasn't going to be seen through. He didn't move for a beat "Be safe." he commanded before taking a gulp of whiskey and turning. The white-hot burning knife turned into dry ice as she realized this was as close as a good-bye as she was ever going to hear.

Jumping down the stairs four at a time she ran to Deans retreating form, wrapping her arms around his back she rested her head in between his shoulder blades "Thank you. I will." squeezing him lightly she felt his forearm rest onto her entangled ones before she pulled away. The last time she got to hug the hunter was when she had held him in the gas station for that split second. This embrace felt like a warm baking fire and she scrambled further away with the unknown feeling washing through her. Mustering the last bit of will not to run "Sorry for snipping at you." She said under her breath before turning and running back up the stairs and out the door. The soft moonlight illuminated very little though she was glad to not be in any blistering heat. She couldn't enjoy the view for long since the lie she had told scurried over her consciousness, turning her stomach into tundra climates. She huffed and turned to the way to the city and started running.

She had been in the Kansas area the longest while trying to track down the Winchesters. One or two of the out-post gas stations and what not knew her by name not only because she spent so much money there but she made sure to meet up with them regularly. She would ask about a black impala or a tall-moose looking male. Her hellhound family was very vague when talking about them mostly because it was them bitching or crying about how they had killed some of our family members. She understood them though. You either be killed or kill and instead of hating the hunters she always liked to think they were more animal then most of the humans she watched. She felt a kinship and almost a sick revered feeling when she thought of them before she even met them. You had to be a bad ass motherfucker to take on a hell hound or just really stupid. She wasn't sure which one they we're closer too but she betting it was a mix of both.

Once she got to the city she continued running, she knew where she was going and it was only going to be a couple minutes before she got there. Then dark warehouse was a nice change of pace though it looked like the bunker there was nothing in it. The place smelled of must/blood/and sweat, all from the fighters below. There was no signs of people since it was probably around two or three in the morning and every one was already down there. She made her way down into the basement part and stood in front of the front entrance The tall bouncer smirked "Thought I'd never see you here again" she didn't comment back only nodding her head. She walked past the table of bets and into the stairwell, the arena in the middle of the large basement illuminated. The atmosphere shook her awake faster then if she was plunged into an ice-cold bath. The simmering under her skin intensified but not for her to change, she wanted the feel of blood in her mouth. The hard crack of knuckles against flesh had her buzzing with excitement, making her way though the violently thrashing crowd or on-lookers. All she had to do was make eye contact with the announcer and then wait her turn.

The rules were simple enough, if your opponent can't fight it's a forfeit and anyone who wants to go up can. You win and you get a percentage of the bets and all the winnings. She had been stabbed, broke a few bones and killed enough to have respect for who ever she was battling no matter the size. The meatheads might be able to break your bones but normally not fast enough to get a sneaky stab, the small ones might not be able to punch hard but could sink a blade into you faster then you could blink. The hard copper tasting stuff hit her square in the face as the female in the arenas side was cut into and spurted out. She wiped her jacket sleeve over her eyes but left the rest alone, sometimes scaring the shit out of someone was just as fun as watching them spit out a tooth from a good clip to the jaw. Surprisingly the woman with the wound in her side ended up surviving and in lieu of forfeiting she just wrapped her side up in gauze and waited. The Hell Hound was impressed at the woman's stamina and determination. She watched a couple of more rounds before she was put into the arena, the female tapped out to take her money and run so the person that was facing her was just as pumped as she was. They both stepped into the middle, the smell of blood thirsty excitement wafted through her.

Her mind that was used to the fighting zoned in trying to find a crack in their armor, their eyes followed her for the same reason. They had a nice deep copper skin tone with buzzed off jet-black hair. They didn't seem aggressive but more calculating, their size didn't specify if they were a heavy hitter or a sneaky stabber but their eyes said they were smart. The seconds before the bell rang sank her into the mindset of the beast; the first punch hurt like a cannon ball but let her gain momentum to hit back just as hard. The fight was fun and they both took hits well, they were both breathing hard and though weapons were aloud neither pulled one out. Circling each other like wolves waiting for the other to attack. Back together again and the fight resumed. She was under them though her legs raked up high enough to start squeezing the air out of their lungs.

The stark red pool surprised her enough to fling the person off her and bolt away to the corner; bright red blood trickled down her shoulder from a knife wound giving the arena. Looking up to the weapon holder she sighed, they really were a great fighter. Moving back to the middle they both squared off, not giving them time to advance her body launched with her hands onto her opponents face. Using her momentum her opponents' neck snapped before they both hit the ground. She staggered to a stand and stared at the body like she had done millions of times before; the cold detached feeling gripped her through an inhalation. The image of Sam with a broken neck replaced the broken body before her, her cold detachment shivered out her body replaced with the urge to run. They were human. Mortals died. Her train of thought was yanked as her arm was lifted into the air and she was handed a small bag of cash.


End file.
